the life giver-a sudden call
by keeper of all lore
Summary: A one-shot where the hero of the giver of life is called by louise only to discover that he was going to be enslaved by their familiar ritual. Well let the chaos unfold as their entire world is unraveled right in front of them.


**KOAL- I just decided to make this a one shot as after going over my original idea with my darkness x rosario vampire crossover I thought why not screw with the characters of the familiar of zero by having Louise summon an occult knowing Tsukune and his harem of living relics of great power. The idea is to give a very big "Fuck You" to those stuck up mages as they believe that magic makes them better than everyone else well well than lets bring in forces that are beyond the scope of man to handle. I mean they are about to encounter the embodiment of assassination, murder, god, death, hell, pain, and light and they are about to get blown away. Most stories make it happen that the summoned is surprised by Louise's going in for the kiss it goes unhindered but this time with his safety being protected by those who love him and he loves in return. He also has a mystical bag of holding for those who wonder how he carries these relics.**

**Relics list- **

**1) Chime of deliverance- This relic has the properties of being able to shatter darkness with each note and music played. This bell is said to have a music so pure and beautiful that he claims that it is like an angel singing which always makes her blush. As a living being she is silent but very caring as she holds her power to be capable of altering the world and yet despite it being true her greatest love is to sing to her beloved. She is silent but to those with good ability to read body language she can be understood. Has the appearance of a Middle Eastern girl with a developing body.**

**2) Roanoke's bane-This relic was the true cause of the lost colony of Roanoke as under the guide of the Angelus the natives had slipped under cover of night to murder the colonists who was accompanied by a host of the darkness. She is a tool of assassination and is guaranteed to eliminate the enemy when struck. In her living form she is a young girl who finds great value in life as she has slaughtered innocents but is willing to kill in order to protect her loved ones. Has the appearance of a Native American girl with an athletic figure. She is protective of her love and watches over him in his sleep as she has her memories of people dying in their sleep by her hand and her peoples death at the hands of the darkness always remembered and she will not allow the same to happen to her love.**

**3) YHWH Lament-This relic is ancient having come from the time when god flooded the earth and had Noah create the ark. This seashell is blessed and when placed near the ear of either the insane or the really pure one can hear the voice of god who will converse with the holder and give them advice for their life. In her living form she is a pious believer in god and his grace and will serve as Gods mouth to those who wish to speak to him. She has the appearance of a blonde Nun with her habit hiding her very developed body. Her love for her beloved is as pure as he is and they will spend their time having debates as she channels god and Tsukune speaks with him about religion. Her holy nature is so deep that most beings of darkness and most monsters are obsessed with her as they seek to corrupt her but Tsukune has pleaded with god to make it so that unless he has fallen to darkness that she will be immune to their temptations which he has agreed to making her safe (she can channel god's authority (which gives her slight dominion over all things even demons) when given permission and can summon angels for aid which she saves for a true emergency)**

**4) the trinity- This relic is one of the holiest artifacts in history as this phurba is created from the 3 nails that crucified Christ and due to having the blood of the divine soak into the metal is capable of pinning any monster and or demon in place simply by scratching it with the blade. Only the one who caused the scratch can free the monster but Tsukune's bond with this artifact is second only to Af and Hemah and as such with his request she can free those she paralyzed as she trusts her beloved unconditionally and believes in his choices. She is a monster hunter at heart and as such she is slow to trust all non-humans but those who earn her trust will always have her watch over their backs. She is at her core a kuudere and while she doesn't show emotion easily but to her beloved she is his protector and guardian of her sisters and is always seeking to display her love and affection. She has the appearance of a monk with long flowing white hair with her clothes hiding her body's proportions.**

**5) The lantern of Saint Anthony- This lantern was created by the Angelus seeking a light to help her fight the darkness but instead of a normal light it was created from the souls of children killed by the darkness. The children within didn't want to be used as a tool and thus it was thrown away and found by the patron saint of lost things. This lantern unintentionally lead to the death of many travelers as the souls of the children had hoped that by leading them off of a cliff that the fall would break the casing holding them contained and find freedom and a final rest. It was when found by Tsukune and through his care that they eventually gained a human form and was able to enjoy being alive again. Her appearance is that of a grade school-er but her intelligence is not to be laughed at as she learned from the humans who she lived with and with the souls of a hundred children her energy and ability to learn is unmatched. She see's Tsukune as her dearest onii-chan who gave her a second chance at life and will always help him in what way she can. Her power is to create a blinding light which affects only her enemies as to her allies they see only a slight glow.**

**6) Af and Hemah-These blades were forged by god and were given to the Angelus who sought a powerful weapon against the darkness. The true form of these blades is the angels of death Af (wrath) and Hemah (anger) who were sized at the height of a large volcano and packed 10 times the firepower they are bound in chains of fire and shadow down to their very core and can never be separated. Tsukune has the greatest bond with these blades as in the past he once wagered his very existence in the efforts to obtain the privilege of being able to wield these blades. The end result of the wager was that he lost his virginity and became soul bound to the angels (which is the equivalent of being married to spiritual beings). These blades are bound together by chains from the bottom of the hilt and to wield them is to carry the blessing of death itself which makes Tsukune a being beyond mortal as he carries the authority of death against man and beast (which includes monsters as they are seen as beasts to the divine). The human form of these blades are pale skinned twins wearing dresses which reveals their backs with angel wing tattoos (which can become real angel wings a whim) with Af having black hair and Hemah having blood red hair with their favorite activities being public displays of affection and they secretly get off on being watched during their displays. These two have the greatest bond with Tsukune and he has given them (along with trinity, roanoke, the first, and the abysmal maw) permission that they can sense a possible hazard to their love they can possess his body and get him out of the way (the act of possessing his body is the proof that he loves them unconditionally as his spirit is as strong as the unamed (the one who set the darkness free from the brotherhood) and as thus his will can never be broken and control can never be gained unless willingly given)**

**7) The deceivers grasp- This glove was created with the sole intention of bypassing the cost of the abysmal maw which allowed a person to use the abysmal maw without fear of being damned to hell. The method is by having the blood of another person on the glove and then using the maw the person whose blood is on the glove would be the one recieving the cost of using the maw. Tsukune rarely uses this glove as he feels it is dishonorable but he will use it in situations where using the maw is his only choice and the foe cant be dealt with in a normal manner. The living form of the grasp is a girl wearing a business suit as at her core she is a business man who specializes in debts and loans. Her affection is most often shown to be roleplaying with Tsukune in both erotic and non erotic fantasies as she longs to be different from her intended purpose.**

**8) The First- This is considered one of the darkest relics in creation as this was the first tool of murder. This weapon is considered the embodiment of death by mortal means and as such can kill all things mortal with its blade which was carved from bone (this blade has the blood of Abel soaked into the blade which is close to god and can even kill ghosts.) Tsukune can feel the aura of death from this blade but is not afraid of it as he is closer to death than anyone else (literally and figuratively due to his relation to af and hemah) and he knows that despite its bloody history this blade is not to blame for its wielders actions. Her living form is that of a grey haired maiden who is at heart a yandere who loves him deeply as he confessed to her that was afraid of her before he met her but he could tell that she is a kind hearted girl who he would gladly sacrifice himself for. She has come to terms with his love for her sisters and accepts it willingly as she does not want to deny her sisters their chance at love especially since his heart is big enough for them all (that was her greatest surprise as she had first thought that he was playing them but to such a pure person attract such interest she even felt that it didn't matter about her past as he promised to make her so happy that she would be happy to have such a thing happen to make it up to her) but she is very confrontational about those outside of her sisters and her seeking to try and court her beloved (she knows of her husband's infinite kindness and honesty which she has realized quite quickly is a force that can attract any girl to fall for him). She is also a lover of conflict as it has been a part of her since her very birth as a relic and she will create trials to test and see if an outsider is worthy to join the current harem that tsukune has unintentionally built ( her trials range from skills in real life skills to combat skills but she never gives any less than 100 percent on testing them as she want's to be absolutely certain on if they are worthy).**

**9) abysmal maw- This artifact was carved directly from the gates of hell and has the power to summon a blast of pure hellfire when gripped in the right hand and the magic words are muttered. The words were lost after the artifact was last used during world war 2 but Tsukune after bonding with it enough to grant it life was able to gain the ability to alter the words at a price set by the maw. She is at heart a temptress and is constantly seeking to tempt Tsukune into sinning with her which almost always is her trying to get him to have sex with her. Her appearance mixes with her tempting nature and with her hair the color of flame and her figure which is the sexiest of her sisters she is considered the most beautiful of them all. She has a standing deal with Tsukune which allows for him the use of her powers in relic form at the lowest possible price to his soul with the ability to regain his soul with doing favors to her. She is also the kinkiest of the sisters and always wants to try different sexual techniques which more often than not he will indulge her due to his unwavering love (which actually makes her attempts at temptation pointless as he is not being tempted but rather he is expressing his pure love to her). For her appearance I just chose Astaroth from shinrabansho**

**These artifacts are known simply by their relics names and can turn into a human form at will so they are quick on the uptake.**

**I own nothing in this story except for a couple of small ideas that I am using as The Darkness belongs to Top Cow and Rosario vampire belongs to its owner (i dont know that person's name) and familiar of zero belongs to its owner.**

* * *

**The Giver of Life- a backwards world**

Chapter 1- entering a new world with old friends

Tsukune knew that the moment the portal had appeared that things were about to change for the weird and how right he was. He could feel residual darkness energy some from the smoke and portal so he quickly assumed that they used darkness energy for their magic rituals. He then quickly set the relics in his pack out on the grass and uttered the words that would wake them up. They were sleepy at times and the only for them to wake up was wither for him to rouse them from their slumber or if the sensed a threat to their love in either body or heart. Luckily by the time the smoke had faded the tsukumogami had fully manifested into their living bodies.

the people who were nearby were different as they had the feel of darkness energy in the air and on their person but close to each person was an animal which he could tell was bound to the men and women. If magic was involved then he was somehow summoned into an attempt to summon familiars which was odd as it is an unspoken rule that human familiars were not worth the effort as due to god giving all man free will the only for a human to bind another human was for the two sides to suffer through fierce negotiations for their services and that more the most part such contracts were not eternal.

There was both good news and bad news however as I came to a mental assessment of the situation. The bad news was that the pink haired girl closest to him thinks that he is her familiar and unless things are different here then he will have to suffer through a long negotiation process. The good news however is that they use darkness energy to bind the familiars to their masters which while normally unbreakable is not immune to chime-chans musical notes which will also shatter the contracts of all the other animals but oh well their fault. Oh well standard rules then question for a question, answer for an answer, and deal for a deal during the negotiation process. The males were staring at my loves with a few perverse leers but the majority I could tell were prudes as when they gazed Abyss-chan they all seemed to be rocked back with intense nose bleeds. I would have Af and Hemeh translate as since they are angels they can understand all languages instinctively.

The pink haired girl and a bald old man stepped forward as I began to mentally plan my words.

* * *

New Pov (Lousie)

Lousie was a dedicated student at the Tristain academy of Magic however she was cursed in that she could never successfully cast magic as her attempts all end in explosions. Today was her last chance as today was the day the second years would summon their familiars and so far everyone else has summoned their familiars. Her family enemy Kirche had summoned a salamander, curse her, and everyone elses was normal. She knew that she had only one chance to call upon a great familiar and she began her improvised chant,"

Oh familiar meant for me,

I call upon the to serve me wholeheartedly,

As long as I live you will serve and will protect even with your life,

Abide by the contract with the founder and appear!"

A large explosion then appeared in the summoning circle which was followed with thick heavy black smoke. There was little in the smoke that could be seen but slowly the smoke lightened up to show a man surrounded by a group of young women. They all showed concern for the male who had a kind smile on his face but several of those girls were different in their appearance. One looked like a barbarian in clothes made from fur of animals, another looked like a nun but that impossible as the colors of her clothes were different from the robes worn by the nuns in Romalia, another wore a weird suit that appeared to be of high quality material with glasses on her face, another wore what looked similar to the clothes a noble would wear which meant she was probably related to the nobility, another couple of women wearing an unknown style of clothes, but it was the last of them that appeared that shocked me as she appeared to be a devil with a body that put Kirche to shame and she was practically flaunting it and a mere glance caused all of the boys to be blown back with blood coming out of their nose.

I knew that I couldn't handle 11 familars so i would probably choose a few and then leave the rest. I then started to walk toward them only for two of the girls with pale skin with one having black hair and black eyes and the other with hair and eyes the color of fire walking alongside the boy who seemed to keep his hands on them both like he was their lover which was stupid as a boy like the one before me could never attract the attention of the girls around him.

As I was about to pull my wand out and start the ritual the girl with black hair pulled out of nowhere a sword and carved a line in the earth and pointed to the line as she stepped back and made a gesture that seemed to be interpreted as 'stay behind the line or if you come across i will kill you'. The nerve of that commoner trying to command and or threaten her master. I opened my mouth only for professor colbert to place his staff in front of my mouth keeping me silent.

* * *

New POV (Professor Colbert)

When I saw the girls all surrounding that boy I had suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. When the two who could pass as sisters stepped forward with the boy I assumed that they would step forward to finish the ritual but the moment the girl with black hair created a line in the earth with a sword I knew that the battle line was drawn and any person that crossed that line would forfeit their life.

I then cleared my throat and spoke saying," I assume that you want to speak with me as you don't want us to get close."

The boy then nodded and said," I want to know why I was forcefully summoned to this place and If my guess is correct to be contracted as a familiar. If that girl is the one who summoned me then is she ready to begin the arduous process of negotiating my services as you cant be simply planning on binding me without my consent right?"

I then gained a confused look on my face at his words as he spoke that he knew he was being summoned to act as a familiar but what was this about a long negotiating process as the ritual simply consisted of summoning their destined familiar and binding them on the spot. The process was never described to have a stage dealing with negotiations. I then saw him watching my face and his slipped out of the kind looking face and his face started to look grim. He then whispered to the girl with flame colored hair and eyes and sent them to relay a message to the other girls.

He then turned to me and said with a cold voice," I see that you indeed plan on simply binding me without my consent. I sadly must act a bit harsh from here on as I am gazing upon a slaver." I was shocked as he called Ms. Valliere a slaver as being a familiar is not like becoming a slave but he continued by saying," It is an unspoken rule that if a man seeks the services of another man than a contract must be negotiated as by the grace of god all men are born with the gift of free will. By her attempt to bind me or my loves as her familiar without our consent then she has soured negotiations. It is only my kind nature that keeps me from taking action to punish this girl as to enslave a man is a great crime in the eyes of god."

The way the boy of spoke of god made it seem like he knew god existed and I noticed he never mentioned the founder which made it all the more likely that he was not from our world. However Lousie while staying silent most of the time during his speech started to glare at him at his words of punishing her she then said in a heated tone," How dare you speak that way to me! I am a noble and I will not accept being treated as such by a commoner. You should be grateful that I am willing to employ you as my familiar!"

The boy then sighed and said," in the eyes of god all men and women are equal. By your arrogance you prove that you are a person of lesser caliber. I have decided to break negotiations and head away from this place. I bid you a good day and may god help you realize your faults so that you may fix them."

He was then in the process of bowing down but I wouldn't allow him to turn his back on me so in a single movement I pounced on him and in a rapid breath I chanted the words of the contract and kissed his lips. The second I kissed him the girl grabbed me by my neck and threw me away from him. It however was too late as the runes were already being branded on his left arm. I smiled that I finally got my familiar.

I then saw the boy slowly got up despite the pain of the process of being branded and the boy walked to his loves as he called them. He then said in a loud voice that everyone in the courtyard could hear over their own voices saying," I was called into this world by a girl who sought a familiar just like you guys all here. However that girl didn't even offer to negotiate terms for my contract of a familiar she just jumped me and forcefully bound me to her service. However I have noticed something that you are all unaware of. I know what keeps this very contract forced upon me linked to her. I strike this blow against those who see themselves as surperior to their fellow men. You who all bind their familiars using the power of the darkness feel the might of god!"

The girl who wore clothes similar to most nobles then stepped forward with a deep frown on her face and she took a deep breath and sang a single note. That note was beyond anything I had ever heard but I saw the runes of the contract simply shatter and I paled upon the realization that not only was his contract shattered but the contracts of every animal there. They all fled in an instant with none of them being caught as their magic seemed to be unusable. This was impossible. It had to be a dream as I could feel my magic fade away and my power leave my body. Then I saw the girl with pale skin pull out her sword as the other girls and the boy all seemed to back away at a fast pace.

She then said in a simple sentence," By the will of God he will not allow this temple that teaches in the worship of a false god to stay standing. My name is Af which means wrath. I am the angel of death that harvests the men of the earth and through fire and shadow this false temple will crumble into pieces." She then grows a pair of wings which she uses to fly to the center of the school where she gather her power in her sword and creates a devastating natural disaster which was a volcanic eruption. Molten magma impacted upon the buildings which made them collapse and the storm of fog and ash killed the living in the area.

The last thought uttered in this school before its destruction was by Lousie who thought,' What have I summoned?'

* * *

This is a one-shot of where the heroes of the giver of life story is called into the Familiar of Zero world and due to their unique thought process would absolutely thrash those arrogant nobles who sees themselves as greater than than their fellow men. I write this for those who wish to see the nobles of familiar of zero get their dues in blood.


End file.
